Mana Hibino
Mana Hibino is the Protagonist during the 31st Period of the series/third chapter of the 8th manga. She is the younger sister of Ikumi Hibino. Tired of Ikumi's mistreatement she sought out a special charm to make a Dream Brother. Bio Appearance Mana is a young girl with short, loose hair with her split bangs worn beneath her forelocks, held by small clips. Her ears are obscured. She has slightly slanted eyes. Her attire is gender-neutral and tomboyish, mainly composed to a hoodie with shorts, leggings, and colorful print tops. Personality A frustrated and temperamental young girl, Mana loves her family very much but detests her older brother due to how he treats her. It is so frequent that she often forgets his kinder moments and often ends up in a foul mood and appears to be misunderstood by others. Her brother describes her as an un-cute and clumsy girl. History Mana has had a long-time hatred of her older brother Ikumi due to how inconsiderate and rude he is. To rectify this she decides to try out the charm book she found, said to create ones dream person as long as they follow the incantation perfectly. She draws out her perfect brother on the sand of the Shrine she and her friend are at when Ikumi shows up to taunt her when he sees the book. The next day she was still in a poor mood, which worsened when Ikumi and her got into a dispute and he refused to help her get to school on time. But the next day she was thrown through a loop when her dream brother arrived to give her a ride to school, claiming to be Ikumi. Initially she was very confused, but she quickly realized God had granted her wish and she began to enjoy being spoiled by her brand new, loving brother who hadn't made fun of her or told her off. However, she ends up in a poor mood again after getting into a fight with her mother over her recent dependency on Ikumi. He decides to make her happier as they leave for school, finding her charm book and using it to give her dream parents as well; an idea she is less-than keen on. She is shaken by their overwhelmingly friendly personalities and snatches the book from Ikumi before taking off for her bedroom. But as she hides in there she remembers her mothers words and starts to recall the past. Although he was mean, he was also kind to her; such as standing outside in the cold for a game she wanted, and how he had come to look for her because he got worried- despite claiming it was their mother. Mana quickly runs out of her home for the Shrine where she made her original charm, and she tries to scratch out the dream brother picture after seeing the added parental figures. After she is confronted by her dream brother she confesses and tells him that she wants to be reunited with her true family. He agrees and he and the dream parents are slowly disintegrated as she loses consciousness. She later woke up in the hospital, happily to find her family and brother alive -much to the surprise of the hospital staff- and in that time she kept true to her word. After finding her drawing missing she believed it had been a bad dream, but by now she is glad to be a part of her family. While Ikumi is still a jerk she has remembered to appreciate the good times they have. Unfortunately, Ikumi had other plans in mind when he confides in a friend that he would like a cuter younger sister like his friend does. So he found the book and drew a dream sister. As Mana finds the drawing, a creepy young girl is shown standing behind her and she pushes her into the sand. Quotes Trivia *She shares a slight physical resemblence with Miu Akino. Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Characters